The present invention relates to a BNC (bayonet navy connector) T Adaptor which is exclusively used for connecting a computer network. When the adaptor is not connecting with a BNC plug, the effect of auto termination which has an auto noise disturbance blocking function can be achieved by means of a ceramic resistance set in its interior to ensure the quality of network signal.
The BNC T Adaptor has an auto noise disturbance blocking function and is the only one of its kind which is covered under U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,299. Prior to its operation, the adaptor can automatically be conducted with Ceramic Register 6 and conductive plate 5 by means of contact ends 34, 35, of Spring Plate 3 to form a circuit capable of blocking noise disturbance, so as to form a BNC T Adaptor which is only featured for the function of auto termination.